With the increasing number of terminals that perform wireless communication, the number of base stations as wireless network gateways has also increased. A range formed by radio waves transmitted from a certain base station and in which the radio waves are received with a predetermined strength is called a cell. In a wireless communication system, one base station and terminals in the cell of the base station configure a network called a BSS (Basic Service Set).
Patent Document 1 discloses a communication control device capable of controlling transmission power to mitigate BSS interference between base stations. The communication control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a transmitter 206, a receiver 207, an inter-AP communication system 211, an access point 103, a transmission power deciding function 210, and a transmission power setting/updating function 205. The transmitter 206 determines whether there is a surrounding BSS. When there is a surrounding BSS in which all access points have a transmission power control function, the transmission power deciding function 210 and the transmission power setting/updating function 205 set and update the transmission power of the access point 103 in the own BSS and a station 104a. On the other hand, when there is no surrounding BSS, or when there is a surrounding BSS that does not control transmission power, the transmission power deciding function 210 and the transmission power setting/updating function 205 set the transmission power to the maximum. The communication control device described in Patent Document 1 has the above configuration to mitigate the interference.